Chocolate Wrestling
by Decadent Lover
Summary: Mello takes his chocolate addiction a bit too far, and he and Matt end up chocolate "mud" wrestling. Matt/Mello


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or make any profit from this fanfic.

**Pairing:** Matt/Mello

**Rated M: ** For sexual themes, and Mello's swearing ;)

**A/N:** Crossposted on the LiveJournal Death Note Kink meme.

* * *

Matt jumped as the door slammed. His finger slipped on the controller and Link died an untimely fiery death in a lava pit. Crap. Now he'd have to have to start at the beginning of the maze again.

Heavy footfall filled the kitchen. "Matt! Where the fuck is my chocolate?" Mello bellowed. Then there was some more stomping, loud enough to shake the clock mounted on the wall. "You didn't eat it did you?"

Matt sighed as Link narrowly avoided falling off a cliff.

More rustling and banging came from the kitchen. "Matt, I swear, if you ate it or sold it to buy more stupid video games..."

Matt concentrated on guiding Link over a rickety bridge

Mello stood in the doorway, hands on his hips. "Matt, I'm talking to you!"

"Nice to see you too," Matt mumbled, not taking his eyes off the game.

Mello stomped over and pressed the power button on the television.

"Hey!" Matt protested. "I was in the middle of a game!"

Mello leaned forward into his face. "Like I care! Now pay attention!" He drew his gun and pointed it at Matt's crotch. "Maybe this will make you pay attention, huh?" Mello smiled sadistically. "Where's my chocolate, Matt?" He asked slowly.

"How should I know? Maybe you already ate it all."

"A whole big twenty-five kilo box of chocolate mix doesn't disappear by itself, Matt."

A box, huh? Suddenly the mysterious delivery yesterday made sense. "You mean like that box over there?" Matt asked innocently.

Mello turned red and his eyes bugged out. "That's not where it was yesterday! You did that on purpose, you, you…hid my chocolate!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are you done freaking out?"

"Well you better not ever do it again!" Mello shouted and stomped back into the kitchen. Then he stomped back out of the kitchen again and dragged his precious chocolate with him.

Matt briefly wondered by Mello needed so much chocolate, then turned the television back on and resumed his game. Poor Link had been fried to a crisp again by Mello's interruption.

x

A short time later Matt heard scraping against the floor.

"Hey, Matt, help me get this pool into the living room." Mello said between huffs. Mello was pulling a blue plastic medium sized kiddie pool into the living room.

"What?" Matt askes, only sparing a few seconds to glance up from his game.

"You heard me. Get your lazy ass over here and help me move this pool." Mello paused to flip a stray lock of hair out of his face. "Oh, and your going to have to move your chair and stupid game so there's enough room in the living room for the pool."

"No. I'm not moving my stuff. Go do that somewhere else."

Mello paused, a vein practically popping out in his forehead. Then his mouth curled into a sneer. "Do as I say, Matt, unless you want liquid chocolate poured over your video games."

Matt scrambled to turn his game off and move it and his lazyboy chair out of the way. Mello did not make idle threats. Then he walked over to help Mello move the pool. Something brown and gooey sloshed around inside the pool.

"Is that chocolate pudding?" Matt asked in disbelief.

Mello smirked. "Close enough." He dipped a finger experimentally into the gooey mess and licked it off with a delicate flick of his tongue.

"But, why?"

Mello gave Matt an irritated glare, as if to say nothing is too extravagant when it comes to chocolate. "I always wanted to have a chocolate bath. I heard it's good for the skin. And amazing of course." Mello paused to lick a drop of chocolate off of his hand. "Besides, why _wouldn't_ I want a tub filled with chocolate?"

Matt was pretty sure chocolate wasn't good for the skin, at least not after all those preservatives and sugar had been added. But it was hard to argue the validity of the last statement.

Mello started prancing around the tub, preening and admiring the chocolate, occasionally dipping his finger in to sample some more.

Matt knew, in some part of his brain that what he was about to do was foolish, and there would probably be terrible retribution later, but it was just iso tempting /i, and Mello was practically asking for leaning over the tub…

x

Matt gave a quick shove and Mello tumbled into the chocolate with a squelch. There was five seconds of eerie calm before Mello surfaced, dripping and screeching.

"Matt!" Mello shrieked. "I didn't change and now the chocolate is dirty and-"

Matt decided he liked Mello better underneath the chocolate and pressed the blond's head down for a few more seconds.

Mello sputtered and wiped the chocolate from his face, leaving a large smear.

Matt laughed, not thinking to step back from the pool. Suddenly, Mello's chocolate covered hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

Matt did what any normal person would do when faced with a pissed off creature from the black lagoon – he screamed.

"Ha! You scream like a girl, Matt," Mello taunted as he tried to drag the larger boy into the pool.

Matt braced his arms against the plastic edge of the pool. Unfortunately, it was more flexible than he had counted on, and he ended up slowly sliding down. But not before he managed to dunk Mello one more time.

"Matt, you're gonna pay for this!" Mello roared as he finally managed to drag Matt into the pool with him.

"Ack," Matt said as he surfaced. Chocolate slid off him in gooey brown chunks. Matt scrambled for the side of the pool.

"You think we're through?" Mello asked with a malevolent smirk. "We haven't even gotten started." He grabbed a handful of Matt's hair, crawled on top of him, and wrapped his arm around Matt's neck.

Matt struggled to escape Mello's headlock, but what the blond lacked in body weight, he more than made up for with determination. He leaned forward and dunked Matt under.

"If you're not nice, maybe next time I won't let you up."

Damn. Mello had a sadistic streak a mile wide. Matt knew he was doomed if he didn't fight back. He grabbed Mello's ankle and pulled. Mello sputtered and flailed some more.

Then Matt had a horrible thought. Shit! What if Mello still had his gun in his pants? Would it even go off after being dunked in chocolate? Matt didn't think so, but you could never be too careful with that sort of thing. Instinctively, Matt grabbed at Mello's waist, just to see if the tell-tale bulge was there or not.

Mello misinterpreted his actions. "So that's how to get you in the mood, huh, Matt?"

Fortunately, even though there was a bulge in Mello's pants, it wasn't his gun. But now Matt had a bigger problem: Mello was glaring at him with a calculated look, and Matt couldn't tell if he was about to get lucky or about to get pummeled. Or both at the same time. It was hard to tell with Mello.

"And here I thought you were going to have your hands glued to the controller for the next month." Mello shrugged out of his jacket and threw it out over the edge of the pool. "C'mon, Matt, you can't really enjoy chocolate with all those clothes on."

Matt gulped, and carefully peeled his shirt off.

Mello gazed at him seductively, pointed an index finger down, and stirred it in the chocolate. "Do you like chocolate, Matt?" Mello purred. "Do you want to lick it off me?" Mello asked, raising his dripping finger out of the chocolate.

"No, no really."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Matt!" Mello erupted in rage. "Can't you even pretend not to be a fucking dick for five fucking minutes?"

"I guess not," Matt said as he kicked at Mello's foot under the chocolate.

Mello smirked. "You want it rough, huh?" He dipped his finger back into the chocolate. "iTheobromine/i means 'food of the gods', but you knew that already, didn't you?" Mello continued smirking evilly. "I'm gonna make you worship me, and the chocolate."

Matt laughed.

Mello's expression darkened. "You think I'm kidding, Matt? Come over here and lick the chocolate off and feed it to me…unless you want me to force you."

Matt casually flicked a gob of chocolate at Mello's face. It landed right on the blond's nose. Bull's-eye.

Then there was a flurry of limbs and blond hair and chocolate and Matt couldn't figure out how it happened so fast, but Mello had him pinned, arms twisted behind his back, and his head was only centimeters from being submerged.

"Do you want to try being funny again, Matt?"

Matt shook his head no. He had already filled his Annoy Mello quota for the day. Any more would be hazardous to his health. Perhaps even permanently hazardous to his health.

"Good boy." Mello reached around and placed a finger in front of Matt's mouth. "Lick it," he commanded.

Matt obeyed, swirling his tongue around suggestively.

Then Mello pulled Matt's hair so hard his eyes watered, and bent down for a rough kiss. "Oh, Matt," he groaned, releasing his hold on the other boy's arm in favor of concentrating on the kiss.

Matt pulled Mello closer. He paused to lick chocolate off the blond's neck and then kissed Mello again.

"Mmm, Matt, you taste so good."

Matt continued working his way down Mello's neck, pausing to give him open mouth kisses, which the chocoholic eagerly received.

"Ohh, Matt!"

Mostly out of curiousity, Matt inched his hand down to Mello's crotch. He grinned. Yep, Mello was still hard and probably wouldn't last much longer. He pressed down gently, earning a gasp from the blond.

Mello pressed back against him, rubbing into his hand. "Matt," Mello brathed, licking and nibbling at his shoulder, "Don't you dare stop."

Matt felt himself getting harder, and started pushing himself up against one of Mello's legs as he continued to rub his hand against Mello's erection.

"Oh, Matt….oh…Chocolate!" Mello shouted as he came, and collapsed on top of Matt.

It could have been better, Matt reflected as he finished himself off a few seconds later. But with Mello lying contentedly on top of him, peaceful for once, he didn't really care.


End file.
